gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zero
Zero (1964Soy un hombre de 28 años al que su casero ha tenido que bajar de un gancho. Diálogo de la misión Supply Lines.... - ?) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Se trata de un joven experto en la electrónica que posee una tienda, especializada en la venta de juguetes, ubicado en García. Su actor de voz es David Cross. Durante el transcurso del juego, Zero se va convirtiendo en un muy buen amigo de Carl Johnson, ayudándolo en su negocio de reparación de autos en Doherty. Él tiene un rival, llamado Berkley, el cual es también un experto en la electrónica. Descripción thumb|180px|right|Zero en 1992. Zero es un hombre de 28 años, de piel blanca, una estatura mediana y contextura delgada. Posee un cabello marrón, unos ojos celestes, un pequeño bigote y una pequeña barba en el mentón. Él siempre lleva puesto unos lentes cuadrados color negro y una gorra roja. En cuanto a la vestimenta, posee una casaca manga corta verde militar con un polo color gris. Debajo, tiene puesto unos pantalones cortos color negro y en el calzado, unas medias blancas con un par de zapatillas negras con blanco. Zero es un buen amigo de The Truth y gracias a él, llega a conocer a Carl Johnson. Él es un experto en la electrónica, logrando ganar el primer lugar en una feria de ciencias. A consecuencia de esto, tuvo problemas con su archirrival Berkley, otro competidor de la feria de ciencias. Carl termina ayudando a Zero a enfrentar los sabotajes de Berkley y más adelante, Zero se une como aliado a los Mountain Cloud Boys. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Fierro, 1992 El equipo de Doherty Una vez que Carl haya recogido a Jethro y de haberle avisado a Dwaine sobre el negocio que Carl planea abrir en Doherty, The Truth le hace saber a Carl que ahora tendrán que ir a recoger a Zero, un joven que es experto en la electrónica y muy hábil a la hora de arreglar cualquier aparato electrónico. The Truth le explica a Carl que Zero posee una tienda en García, y por tanto, le pide a Carl que se dirija a dicho barrio. Una vez en García, Carl observa a un sujeto que estaba sentado piloteando un helicóptero a control remoto. Zero ve el coche y piensa que es su enemigo Berkley, de manera que intenta ahuyentarlo. Unos segundos después, Zero se da cuenta de que se trata de The Truth y se sube al coche. De camino al garaje, The Truth le presenta a Carl a su viejo amigo, Zero; y posteriormente, le cuenta a Zero que Carl planea abrir un garaje y decidió recomendarlo a él por ser un experto en la electrónica. Zero afirma lo dicho y luego, le pide a Carl que se pase a su tienda para encargarle algunos trabajos. Ya en el garaje, Carl le presenta a César Vialpando a las nuevas personas que le ayudarán con el negocio. Zero saluda a César y luego, junto a Jethro y Dwaine se disponen a barrer el piso mientras que Carl tiene una conversación con Kendl. Zero1.png|El experto en la electrónica. Zero2.png|Zero saludando a Truth. Zero3.png|El pedido de Zero. Zero4.png|''Los nuevos socios.'' Zero5.png|Zero ayudando con la limpieza. Ayudando a Zero Al poco tiempo, Carl recibe una llamada de Zero, el cual está muy asustado porque su casero planea vender el edificio y su negocio con él, lo que significa que el próximo dueño podría echarlo. Carl le pide que se tranquilice y Zero le ruega que reúna el dinero suficiente y compre la tienda. Carl acepta y se dirige a hacerlo. En la tienda, Carl paga 30.000 dólares por ella. Unos segundos después, recibe una llamada de Zero. Carl le reclama a Zero porque no estuvo en la hora de firmar las escrituras, por lo que Zero le explica que estaba en una batalla contra un enemigo y luego, le pide a Carl que le eche un vistazo al negocio. Carl le afirma y acto seguido, Zero se despide de Carl, diciéndole que tiene que limpiar el lugar. Llamada Zero.png|Zero pidiéndole ayuda a Carl. Llamada Zero 2.png|CJ reclamándole a Zero. Ataque aéreo Carl entra al local y se encuentra a Zero algo preocupado. Zero ve a Carl y le cuenta que sus problemas han crecido, ocasionándole una presión alta y que sus sueños y esperanzas se están disminuyendo. Zero no puede creer que las fuerzas oscuras estén ganando, a lo que Carl piensa que Zero está consumiendo droga, pero él lo niega. Zero le hace saber a Carl que las drogas son para los perdedores gente involucrada en la prostitución, y lo que menos le preocupa es el sexo. De ahí, Zero le cuenta su problema con Berkley, el cual éste desea vengarse contra él. Carl pregunta el motivo y Zero le cuenta que le había ganado el primer premio de una feria científica y segundos después, Carl y Zero escuchan unos pitidos, a lo que éste último se da cuenta de que se trata de Berkley y le pide a Carl que le acompañe a enfrentarlo. Zero6.png|''Pásate por el local.'' Zero7.png|Los sueños se derrumban. Zero8.png|Zero hablando de las drogas. Zero9.png|''Berkley desea venganza.'' Zero10.png|''Llegó la hora de pelear.'' Los dos suben al tejado a inspeccionar y al rato, Zero observa a lo lejos unos avioncitos de juguetes que empiezan a acercarse hacia ellos. Zero le explica a Carl que los aviones vienen para destruir sus transmisores y en caso de que no quede ningún transmisor, no podrá darle a Berkley el contraataque y por tanto, le encarga a Carl que destruya a los enemigos. Pese a los ataques de los aviones, Carl logra destruir a los juguetes, ocasionando una alegría y tranquilidad a Zero. Él empieza a burlarse de Berkley y a la vez, le felicita a Carl por el trabajo. Zero le comunica a Carl que puede irse ya que tiene que prepararse para el contraataque. Zero11.png|El ataque de Berkley. Zero12.png|Zero y sus transmisores. Zero13.png|El agradecimiento de Zero. Líneas de suministro thumb|250px|Zero pidiendo a Carl que se retire. Carl ingresa a la tienda y empieza a buscar a Zero. Él escucha la voz de Carl y le sugiere que se retire ya que está trabajando en un proyecto secreto. Carl se niega en irse y empieza a buscarlo por la trastienda, dándose cuenta que la voz de Zero provenía del armario. Carl abre la puerta del armario y se da cuenta de que Zero estaba colgado de los calzoncillos. Carl decide bajar a Zero, mientras que él le comunica que ha sido humillado y que ahora ha decidido dedicarse a la prostitución, en donde lo encontraran muerto con el cuerpo destrozado. Zero se avergüenza de que Carl le haya tenido que bajar de un gancho, el cual se encontraba colgado de los calzoncillos durante dos horas. Carl le recomienda a Zero que se vengue, preguntándole si tiene algún arma para hacerlo pero Zero solo dispone de un avión en miniatura. Carl se burla de él, pero Zero le comunica que tiene una idea y le pide que le acompañe a la azotea. Zero15.png|Carl ayudando a Zero. Zero16.png|''Me siento humillado.'' Zero17.png|El arma de la venganza. Una vez arriba, Zero le comunica a Carl que los ayudantes de Berkley están haciendo una entrega de maquetas por todo San Fierro, y por tanto, encarga a Carl que conduzca el avión y elimine las cinco entregas antes de que lleguen a su destino. Carl empieza a pilotear el juguete mientras que Zero, le avisa que los ayudantes de Berkley se encuentran armados, pidiéndole a Carl que tenga cuidado en el momento atacarlos. Carl comienza a eliminar uno por uno a los ayudantes, ocasionando que Zero se alegre por aquellos actos. Finalmente, Carl logra acabar con todas las entregas y a continuación, Zero le dice que regresa la avioneta a la tienda antes de que se quede sin combustible. Con la avioneta de regreso, Zero huele el olor de la victoria y termina agradeciendo a Carl por la ayuda. Zero18.png|El plan de Zero. Zero19.png|Carl eliminando al objetivo. Zero20.png|El olor de la victoria. La gran batalla Carl entra al local y se encuentra con Zero, quien no dejaba de caminar. Zero le comunica a Carl que va a enfrentarse con su destino, que será para el bien o para el mal. Al rato, Zero le pregunta a Carl si desea ser su sucesor y éste al no responder, Zero le entrega las escrituras de la tienda en caso de que falle en el intento. Carl le hace recordar a Zero que la tienda ya le pertenece y le pregunta a éste si le ocurre algo. Zero le contesta que va a enfrentarse con Berkley en un combate, en el cual arriesgarán el honor y la vida. Segundos después, Zero se da cuenta de lo hermoso que es la época del año y acto seguido, se va con Carl al lugar de la batalla. Zero21.png|Zero y su destino. Zero22.png|''Te dejo a cargo del negocio.'' Zero23.png|''El enfrentamiento con Berkley...'' Zero24.png|''... arriesgando sus vidas.'' Zero25.png|''Una lucha a muerte.'' Zero y Carl llegan a Tierra de nadie y empieza a explicarle a éste último que el cuartel de Berkley se encuentra al otro lado del campo. Zero conducirá el auto RC, mientras que Carl se encargará de dirigir el helicóptero RC para que le ayude con los obstáculos que se presente en el camino. Zero le avisa a Carl que en caso de que consiga llegar a la base de Berkley antes del límite de tiempo, su enemigo tendrá que abandonar San Fierro. Durante el trayecto, Zero tendrá algunos problemas, por ejemplo: un bidón que bloquea el camino, el puente faltante para seguir con el recorrido y los tanques enemigos que intentan destruir el coche; así que le pedirá a Carl que le ayude con esos problemas. Finalmente, Zero consigue llegar a la base enemiga y empieza a burlarse de Berkley. Zero le agradece a Carl por la ayuda en el duelo y le entrega su recompensa. Zero26.png|El cuartel de Berkley. Zero27.png|Zero pidiendo ayuda. Zero28.png|La victoria de Zero. Teléfono satelital Carl, César, Jethro y Dwaine se encuentran jugando a las cartas y al rato, Kendl entra al garaje y regaña a los muchachos ya que ella pensaba que ellos iban a realizar algo por el negocio. En ese instante, Zero ingresa al garaje exclamando que por fin, el proyecto en donde invirtió su tiempo, ha funcionado. Se trata de un aparato electrónico que tiene la capacidad de piratear tecnología de primera a través de la inmovilización por satélite a bordo del vehículo el cual desean tener, pero al parecer, Carl no entendió nada de lo que dijo Zero pero le apoya con el trabajo. Carl se sube a un coche y se dispone a salir pero en ese momento, Zero lo detiene para entregarle el aparato, el cual tiene la capacidad de captar las señales de los teléfonos móviles. Además, Zero le explica que cada vez que la persona haga una llamada, el aparato le indicará la nueva ubicación del automóvil pero para ello, tendrá que permanecer cerca del objetivo. Zero29.png|La llegada de Zero. Zero30.png|La explicación. Zero31.png|El grupo retirándose. Zero32.png|''Podrás captar las señales...'' Zero33.png|''... pero tendrás que estar cerca.'' Las Venturas, 1992 La central eléctrica thumb|250px|Zero junto al grupo del robo. Zero se encontraba conversando con Woozie dentro del cuarto de mantenimiento junto a los otros. De ahí, Carl exclama que es imposible guardar el secreto del robo, ya que el cuarto estaba repleto. Un sujeto de camisa azul le pide a Carl que hable más fuerte, pero éste le agradece a los hombres por su colaboración y los echa del lugar. Carl continúa con la explicación del robo pero es interrumpido por Guppy para preguntar por las rosquillas y el café. De modo que Carl deja a cargo de Woozie mientras él se encargará de cortar la electricidad de la ciudad. Woozie empieza a explicar el plan, mientras Zero y los demás atienden al hombre. Motos policiales Carl empieza a explicarles a los muchachos el siguiente plan del atraco al casino, el cual les avisa que ellos tendrán que llevar el dinero mientras que él distrae a los guardias. En seguida, Zero le pregunta a Carl como suele la mafia sacar dinero del casino, dándole una idea a Carl y felicitando a Zero por la sobresaliente pregunta. El conserje felicita a Zero por la idea, tocándole el hombro. Así que Carl les avisa al grupo que tendrán que robar un furgón blindado y repintarlo para disimularlo como uno de los furgones de la mafia, pero antes tendrán que conseguir algunas motos policiales para escoltar el dinero. Así que Carl y Guppy se encargan de conseguirlo, dejando a Zero, Woozie y al conserje en el cuarto. Zero35.png|Zero preguntando sobre la mafia. Zero36.png|El conserje felicitando a Zero. Zero37.png|''Se necesitará una escolta policial.'' El furgón blindado Carl les va contando al grupo que lograron conseguir las motocicletas y los uniformes, pero ahora les hace falta el furgón para repintarlo con el logo del casino Calígula. Woozie sugiere robar uno en plena ronda pero Carl rechaza la opción ya que pondría en riesgo al grupo. Al rato, Zero propone otra idea; según él existen unos helicópteros utilizados para levantar cargas pesadas que podría ser útil, a lo que Guppy le dice que se llaman grúas volantes. Woozie acepta la idea pero lamentablemente, él no sabe pilotear, al igual que Zero y los demás presentes. Así que, Carl acepta ir por el helicóptero, avisándole al resto que lo dejará en la pista de aterrizaje de Verdant Meadows para que lo pinten. Carl se va retirando mientras que Zero, le avisa que será como volar contra Berkley pero a lo grande. UUA3.png|Zero dando una idea. Zero38.png|Él tampoco sabe volar. UUA6.png|Carl aceptando pilotearlo. Robando el casino Carl se encuentra en la parte trasera del casino junto a Zero y Woozie. Carl les pregunta si están listos, a lo que Woozie le afirma. Carl les avisa que los verá en la parte trasera del casino Calígula y se marcha, mientras que Zero y Wozzie se suben a la furgoneta. Carl se sube a su vehículo y se dispone a ir al casino. De enseguida, Zero se comunica con Carl mediante un micrófono, asegurándose de que éste le escuche alto y claro. Zero le avisa a Carl que el grupo está de camino al casino, a lo que Carl le contesta que se pondrá en movimiento. Carl llega finalmente al casino y una vez dentro, se dirige hacia la puerta personal. Al rato, Zero le sugiere a Carl que esté controlado pero según Carl, ya lo está. Ahora, Zero le comunica a Johnson que tendrá que abrirse paso hasta la puerta de personal. Carl llega a la puerta y se encuentra con el guardia. Carl inventa algo, diciéndole al guardia que está sustituyendo a Jerry, el cual se encuentra enfermo. Zero, al oír esto, le pregunta a Carl por Jerry, ocasionando que el guardia sospeche algo pero Carl logra despistarlo, diciéndole que se contagió de la tos de Jerry. Zero39.png|El grupo se encuentra preparado. Zero40.png|''Estamos en camino.'' Zero41.png|Zero pidiendo control a Carl. Zero42.png|El primer paso. Zero43.png|La mentira de Carl. Carl logra entrar con la tarjeta magnética de Millie Perkins y luego, recibe las señales de Zero, en donde le dice que ahora tendrá que bajar una planta para que se dirija a la sala del generador de reserva. Una vez allí, Zero le indica a Carl que ahora tendrá que tirar el gas por una de las ventilaciones para aturdir a los guardias que están protegiendo el banco del casino. Carl tira el gas por el conducto y para saber si ha funcionado, decide bajar pero es detenido por Zero, el cual le explica que lo sabrá cuando bajen y que ahora tendrá que dirigirse a la puerta de seguridad y activar la tarjeta magnética de Millie. Carl llega a la puerta de seguridad y empieza abrirla, mientras tanto, Zero le avisa que han logrado piratear los protocolos de iluminación de emergencia, por lo que se dispone a volar las cargas explosivas que colocó Carl en la presa. Segundos después, surge un apagón, causando que Zero se sorprenda ya que no pensaba que iba a funcionar. Zero44.png|Camino al generador de reserva. Zero46.png|''Tira el gas por la ventanilla.'' Zero47.png|Zero indicando el tercer paso. Zero48.png|''Ahora, usar los explosivos.'' Zero49.png|Zero sorprendido ante lo ocurrido. Carl usa las gafas de visión nocturna para poder ver en la oscuridad y luego, Zero le indica que ahora tendrá que ir al compartimiento de servicio para que abra la puerta y así poder pasar al resto del equipo al casino. Carl usa la carretilla elevadora que se encontraba cerca de él, logrando abrir la puerta. De ahí, el furgón entra al lugar y posteriormente, bajan del coche el resto del grupo. El equipo se dispone a robar el dinero del banco del casino, enfrentándose a los guardias que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Una vez en la sala donde se guarda el dinero, Woozie y Guppy se disponen a volar la puerta de seguridad, mientras que Carl recibe un aviso de Zero, el cual éste le explica que ha ocurrido un problema con los generadores de emergencia, ya que cierta persona está tratando de que vuelvan a funcionar. Así que, Carl camina hasta la sala de los generadores y los detona con los explosivos. Luego, Johnson regresa hasta la puerta de seguridad y lo explota, permitiendo al equipo robar el dinero del casino. Segundos después, Zero le comunica a Carl que los hombres de la mafia se están dirigiendo hacia ellos para detenerlos, empezando a sospechar que Berkley les haya avisado. Zero50.png|''Tendrás que abrir la puerta.'' Zero51.png|La llegada del grupo. Zero52.png|''Hay un pequeño problema...'' Zero53.png|''... con los generadores.'' Zero54.png|''La mafia se está acercando.'' Carl junto a los demás logran acabar con los hombres de la mafia, consiguiendo llegar hasta el compartimiento de servicio. Zero, quien los estaba esperando, les indica al grupo que ha conseguido bajar las motocicletas policiales y por tanto, les ordena al conserje y al otro miembro de la triada que se vistan como policías para que los escolte. Zero se retira con el grupo, dejando a Carl en el casino. De repente, Carl escucha la voz de Zero por el micrófono, el cual le avisa que la única forma de escapar del casino, es salir por el tejado del edificio y para ello, tendrá que subir por el ascensor del extremo opuesto. Carl consigue llegar hasta el tejado y mediante un paracaídas, llega hasta tierra firme y posteriormente, se reúne con el equipo en la pista de aterrizaje de Verdant Meadows. Una vez allí, Carl empieza a buscar a Zero, por lo que éste acude a su llamado. Zero le explica que no pretendía decírselo a Bekley sobre el atraco, pero como estaba tan emocionado, se le escapó. Carl, algo molesto, le propina un golpe en la cara al joven, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Al rato, Woozie le pide a Carl que se calme y luego, le sugiere que lo mejor sería que lo lleve a su casino. Carl lleva al resto del grupo de regreso al casino, dejando a Zero en el suelo en medio del desierto. Zero55.png|Las ordenes de Zero. Zero56.png|Zero decide ayudar a Carl. Zero57.png|''Tendrás que subir al ascensor.'' Zero58.png|Zero tratando de disculparse. Zero59.png|El hombre cayendo al suelo. Vínculos }} Negocios Durante su estadía por San Fierro, Zero poseerá un negocio y trabajará en otro, siendo especialmente de Carl luego de adquirirlas. Los negocios de Zero se mostrarán a continuación: thumb|200px|La tienda RC. *'Zero RC': Es el primer negocio de Zero en San Fierro, localizada en García, frente a los campos de béisbol. La tienda se especializa en la venta de juguetes, especialmente de los de control remoto. Zero, cuando conoce por primera vez a Carl, le pide a éste que compre su negocio ya que iba a ser clausurada, y en caso de suceder, tendría que buscar otro lugar donde ocultarse de Berkley. Carl termina comprando el local y empieza a trabajar para Zero. Cumplido con todos los trabajos, el local generará $5000, el cual podrá ser cobrado por Carl Johnson. thumb|200px|El garaje. *'Garaje de Doherty': Originalmente, el garaje le pertenecía a Catalina pero Carl logra conseguirlo luego de ganarle a ella en una carrera. Cuando Carl llega por primera vez a San Fierro, reclutará a un par de personas para que le ayuden con el nuevo negocio de autos que planea hacer en el garaje. Entre ellos se encuentra Zero, quien se encargará de crear aparatos electrónicos, tales como el aparato de señal telefónico, el cual tiene la finalidad de rastrear las señales móviles de las personas. Curiosidades center|thumb|250px|Similitud entre Zero y David Cross. *Se parece mucho a David Cross, su doblador. *En la versión beta de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Zero iba a otorgar otra misión, el cual consistía en manejar por primera y única vez el RC Bandit para usarlo como explosivos contra los RC Tiger de Berkley. *A pesar que Zero dice que el no busca la violencia, en Supply Lines... este decide destruir el negocio de maquetas de Berkley, y en Breaking the Bank at Caligula's se lo oye insultar a Berkley. Tal vez Zero se demuestra ser algo pacifico. *En la tienda de Zero, se podrá observar cerca del mostrador un par de cajas con muñecos, siendo estos de Lance Vance y Tommy Vercetti. *Zero tiene un curioso parecido a un peatón de Liberty City de Grand Theft Auto IV. *En caso de asesinar o atropellar a Zero en la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair, éste soltará unos explosivos a control remoto. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Air Raid *Tanked Up *Supply Lines... *New Model Army *Zeroing In *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Referencias de:Zero en:Zero fi:Zero it:Zero pl:Zero pt:Zero Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas